Semiconductor dies such as diodes, transistors and the like are commonly processed (formed) simultaneously in a large area wafer. Such wafers may be made of monocrystaline silicon or other materials, such as gallium nitride on a suitable substrate such as silicon or the like. After the processing steps are completed, the wafers are singulated, separating the die from the wafer. This “dicing,” separation or singulating operation is commonly carried out by sawing through the “streets” between the dies within the wafers.
Singulating the dies of the wafer, for example, by sawing the wafer along the streets after the wafer is complete, including metal layers on the back or front side, can be a time consuming and costly process. Further, the singulation process can damage portions of the dies, including the sides of the dies.